


A surprise

by locuas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: While everyone in the Fright Zone sleeps, Catra has a surprise for Adora.





	A surprise

"Catra, seriously, when she discovers we are out of bed, Shadow Weaver is going to kill us." Said Adora, blindfolded while Catra was pushing her to an unknown location.

"Actually, she is going to kill me" corrected Catra "You, she will probably only torture and ground for a thousand years, give or take."

"Can you at least tell me where you are taking me" she insisted, trying to peek only for Catra stopping her.

"I told you, it is a surprise."

Adora had no idea what was going on or why Catra was so determined to have her go blind in the middle of the night. She had been acting weird the entire week, but Adora had assumed it was that time of the year when Catra was shedding hair or something like that.

Then, out of nowhere and while everyone was sleeping, Catra had woken her up and forced her to wear a blindfold and lead her outside. No matter how much Adora had tried asking what was going on, Catra would only say "It is a surprise".

Adora had not been able to say ‘no’ because Catra had asked her with her pleading eyes, which were the eyes she made when she had something special to show, and which were too adorable for Adora to resist.

She sometimes wondered if Catra had any idea of how much power she had over Adora whenever she showed her those eyes, but she suspected that was not the case because, if she did, Catra would use them literally every time she wanted Adora to do something risky and stupid with her.

"Careful now, here come the stairs" Catra said, after Adora had already slipped and fell backwards to the ground.

"Can I take this off so you don't accidentally kill me with the stairs?"

"No" said Catra, as she helped her climb the stairs one step at the time "Besides, we are almost there."

"And where is 'there' exactly?"

"Why dont't you tell me?" she said, as she removed Adora's blindfold so she could see: They were in the tallest watchtower in the entire Fright Zone. So tall, in fact, that they could see the entire whispering woods from there.

"Did you wake me up just to show me the whispering woods?"

"Of course not" Said Catra in an annoyed tone as she climbed to the roof of the watchtower. She gestured Adora to follow her, even offering a hand to help her climb.

Once they were both on the roof, Catra pointed towards the fright zone in a particular angle.

"You can only see it from here, it took me weeks to get it right with no one noticing, but I think you will be impressed."

Adora tried to look, but it was hard to find whatever Catra was pointing at.

"You do remember you can see better at night than me, right?"

From her expression, Adora could tell Catra had not remembered until that moment. She seemed ready to bang her head against the nearest wall when Adora said "Wait, I see it!"

"You do?"

It was hard to see, but someone had been painting different buildings in a way that, from the right angle, it spelled:

"Hey, Adora" she said, looking at a very excited Catra.

"Well? What do you think? Pretty cool, right?” Catra was almost jumping on the spot, waiting to hear what Adora had to say.

Adora smiled, before saying "Well, I don't know. It is a little unimaginative, don't you agree?"

"Unimaginative?"

"You could have been a little more creative, like 'Love you Adora' or 'Hey, buttface!' something like that."

"Well excuse me for not having a lot of room to work with!" she said, her tail moving from one side to the other.

Adora laughed, caressing Catra's face.

"I am just messing with you, I love it. But still, why?"

Catra tried to avoid Adora's eyes.

"I know you have been nervous about a lot of things recently. What with Shadow Weaver pressuring you and traing and... well... I thought it would cheer you up... I mean, it will not be fun making you bite the dust if you are like that..."

Adora smiled and gestured Catra to look at her. Their eyes met and neither could look away. There was no need for words, because they both knew what the other was feeling.

At that moment, with Catra so close to her that she could even hear her breathing, Adora wanted to press her lips against hers. She wanted to kiss her in the middle of the night, with the entire Fright Zone at their feet. To tell her how much she meant to her and how much she wished to have her by her side forever.

Suddenly, an alarm could be heard.

But Adora could tell that it was not the same alarm that had sounded back then. And so, she woke up back in her room inside Brightmoon.

"Catra?" she called instinctively, looking at the feet of her bed, only to find no one there. Like always.

It had been weeks, yet Adora would still wake expecting to find Catra with her, only to be reminded that she was alone in that room. Normally that was enough to sadden her, but that time, it was enough to make her cry.

 Usually, with nightmares it was the worst, because she would call Catra for comfort, yet find none. But that time had been even worse: it had not been a dream nor a nightmare, but a memory.

A memory that she could not stop looking back to, asking a question impossible to answer: "If I had kissed her back then, would she have come to the rebellion with me?"


End file.
